


Do you feel what I feel?

by UltraStreep



Category: Mirandy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/pseuds/UltraStreep
Summary: Does Miranda feel what Andrea feels?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks as always go to Stormashke and her red pen, for her continuing help, support and encouragement. Love your biggest fan.

Miranda had just got back to her office when her phone signaled an incoming text message. Flipping the phone open as she sat down, she smiled when she saw who it was from. Andrea.

**Hi, I know it's late notice, but any chance you are free tomorrow evening?**

Taking a quick look at her schedule, Miranda sighed in disappointment, as she text back. 

**I have a James Holt party to attend at 9pm.**

Andrea knew her chances were slim, the Editor rarely had an evening free. She thought she'd try and push her luck.

**Skive off, and go out for dinner with me instead?**

Miranda's smile grew wilder as she shook her head at that suggestion. _If only I could._

**Really Andrea, I do not skive off! I shall only be in attendance for 15 minutes, would a late supper be amenable to you?**

It had only been one week since they had had lunch together, but Andrea couldn't wait to see the older woman again.

**Name the time and place, and I'll be there.**

Miranda let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. This...friendship of theirs was new, and she was trying hard not to screw it up. 

They had reconnected at an award ceremony, a few months after Andrea had quit her job in the middle of Paris Fashion week. They had progressed through many acceptable ‘dates’ together, and dinner last week had ended in a very sudden, very enjoyable, passionate kiss, in the back of the town car. Miranda had returned home feeling a little shocked, and a lot like a teenager. 

“Can I tempt you with dessert?” Miranda asked, looking over the menu. They were sat at Miranda's favourite secluded table  in her favourite restaurant, Cipriani’s. 

“What I want isn't on the menu,” Andrea replied, dropping her voice to a whisper. However the hunger In her eyes told of what she desired the most. 

Miranda lowered the menu and raised an eyebrow at the bold suggestion. She braced herself for the talk she knew they needed to have. She concentrated on keeping her voice soft. “Andrea,” she sighed. “I am a difficult, 50 year old workaholic, twice divorced, with twin 10 year old daughters’. You couldn't possibly be thinking that anything can occur between us?”

Hurt and confusion flashed through Andrea's eyes. She knew they had both felt something in that kiss. “I do know a little about you Miranda, I did work for you for almost a year.”  

“Clothes hide a multitude of sins,” Miranda continued quietly, twirling her wine glass between her thumb and forefinger. 

“You think this is just about sex?” Andrea asked.  

“Isn't it?”

Andrea shook her head, deciding to ignore that comment for now. “Miranda, I know that everything goes against us, your work schedule, our ages, social standing, but I don't care about any of that.” 

“You will care soon enough when Page 6 paints you as a gold-digger, and myself a cradle snatcher with a mid-life crisis.” 

“Is it so hard to believe that you could mean more to me than a quick fuck!” Andrea snapped back, her voice rising. 

Miranda almost choked on her wine at Andrea’s crass words. She quickly checked to see if any of the other diners had overheard, before she placed her glass back down on the table. “There is no need for such language," she scolded. “But the fact remains that I am a hard woman to...care about. My two husbands’ can testify to that.” 

“Your husbands’ are idiots,” Andrea replied, her tone still angry.

Miranda snorted softly. “Is that so?”

“They didn't appreciate what a brilliant, smart, funny, gorgeous woman they had married.” Andrea slid her hand across the table, and rested it lightly on Miranda's wrist. “Please give me a chance to show how not like them I am.” 

Miranda sat quietly, seeming to be at war with herself. When it appeared that she had come to a decision, she called for the check, their coats and her car.  

Andrea was left wondering on what the older woman had decided.

They were both sat in silence in the back of the town car, each looking out of their respective windows in thought, when Andrea almost missed Miranda's soft declaration.  

“I will disappoint you again."

Andrea shifted in her seat to face her, noticing how her trademark white hair seemed to take on an ethereal glow in the moonlight. _Beautiful._  

“What do you mean again. When have you ever disappointed me?”

Miranda turned to face Andrea, her eyes narrowed. “Really Andrea! Playing dumb doesn't become you. It was your reason for leaving me in Paris, was it not?” _There, I've said it._  

Andrea felt her mouth open slightly in surprise. Miranda continued.

“You didn't approve of my sacrificing Nigel’s dream job to save my own. I fell spectacularly short of your high work ethics.”

“No" Andrea whispered, shaking her head.  

“My compliment in the car insulted you. You couldn't stomach the idea of becoming someone as...deplorable as Miranda Priestly, so you left."

“No that’s not it at all, I…"

“I must be out of my mind. Entertaining the idea, for even a second, that something between us could ever…”

“NO,” Andrea shouted “that's not what happened.” She knew she couldn't put this off any longer, she needed to explain  before Miranda said something she would regret. She knew Miranda well enough to know her protective walls had gone up, the Editor had gone into what she called ‘safe mode.’ 

“It's true I was devastated for Nigel.”

Miranda went to cut in, before Andrea stopped her.

“Let me finish. I was upset that you couldn't at least warn him, but I understood why you did what you did. Runway is your life, you weren't going to let Irv take it away from you.”

Miranda frowned, “Then why…?”

“For god's sake woman, will you just let me finish, please!” Andrea implored. Miranda made a gesture that said ‘by all means continue’ and turned her head back to the window. 

Andrea took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I left Runway, to protect my heart.”

Miranda whipped her head back around, her eyes wide.

“I just knew," Andrea continued quickly, needing to get this over with, “that if you could do something like that to Nigel, your friend and right hand man, that you wouldn't hesitate to do something like that, to me, a lowly assistant. And that would break me.”

Miranda was floored. She had suspected at the time, that her Second Assistant harboured a crush, but in all honesty, most of them did. Until reality took over. This had apparently been, or was still, something more. _Oh my!_

What should she say to that confession? It certainly explained the young women's reaction in the restaurant - _“You think this is just about sex?”_ No, it was apparently much more than physical attraction for Andrea. Andrea, her beautiful, former Second Assistant, whom she had been devastated over losing in Paris. More devastated than receiving divorce papers from her second husband. Andrea, who could do so much better than Miranda, who deserved so much more. She was going to have to let her down gently, she was too young, she didn't understand what life with the Editor would be like. She would do the right thing, looking into chocolate eyes radiating such affection, she pulled the young woman to her, and kissed her. _Damn it!_

Miranda slid her hands through Andrea’s hair as she deepened the kiss, seeking out Andrea’s tongue. Andrea moaned as she tried to pull the Editor closer to her, there was too much space between them. Growling in frustration she maneuvered herself until she was sat astride Miranda’s lap, her dress riding up as she did. The little voice in Miranda's head was screaming, _this is not letting her down gently!_ , but her heart told her it felt right, so she encouraged the beautiful brunette closer. After a few minutes, Andrea broke off the kiss for air. As soon as she did, Miranda moved her mouth to her neck, biting and sucking the skin she found there. Andrea ground her hips down in response as she arched her neck, giving Miranda more access. 

“I think we are at the Townhouse,” Andrea whispered in disappointment, squinting through the window. She was uncertain what this meant, would she be invited in or be dropped off next? What she heard next made her heart skip a beat. 

“Would you like to come in for your  dessert?” Miranda asked, her voice rough with desire.  


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Miranda shut her front door, did she find herself pressed up against it. Andrea's lips on hers once more, soft hands in her hair. She deepened the kiss immediately wanting to taste the younger woman again. _Much_ _younger woman! What the hell am I doing?_ Her thoughts persisted. But all said thoughts went out of her head when Andrea sucked hard on her tongue, making her knees go weak.  

Without breaking their kiss, Andrea removed her coat, along with Miranda's, dropping them both on the floor without a second thought. Miranda made a disgruntled sound and broke away to reprimand her. “You will treat your clothes, and most certainly mine, with a lot more respect than that young lady. You know where the closet is." 

Andrea swallowed hard, her arousal spiking at the sound of Miranda's  "La Priestly" voice. That voice had always made her wet. Slowly sinking to her knees, she looked up at Miranda through long dark lashes, an innocent look upon her face. 

It was Miranda's turn to swallow hard.

“Oh!" She exclaimed, she had had a rather inappropriate erotic dream of this exact moment, when Andrea had worked for her. 

Andrea smirked, her hand starting to travel up the inside of Miranda's right leg. 

“Closet, now!” she repeated, her voice dangerously low. 

Andrea looked hurt as she realised that Miranda was serious. She would have to remember this. Clothes were to be hung up properly, regardless of the reason why they were being removed. She picked up both coats, and moved to the closet where she used to hang the dry cleaning. 

“And Andrea , ” Miranda purred, as chocolate eyes turned to look at her. “I fully expect to see you back on your knees again, before the night is over.” 

Andrea smiled her megawatt smile, the one that made Miranda agree to their first coffee date. 

“But by all means," she continued, lowering her voice to it's sexiest register, “move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me."

Andrea quickly hung up the coats and closed the closet door. Turning, she took in Miranda’s outfit. Red Prada pumps (4 inch heel), charcoal grey tight fitting skirt, and sheer black Calvin Klein blouse. Her gorgeous white hair was mussed where Andrea had run her fingers through it, and her lipstick was slightly smudge from kissing. She looked utterly stunning. 

Andrea slowly made her way back to the front door until she was once again standing in front of Miranda. “Now where were we?” Andrea asked, before her hands went to the front buttons on her Chanel dress.  

“We are not doing this for the first time against my front door, like horny teenagers,” Miranda said, her eyes glued to Andrea’s fingers as she watched intently.

Andrea smirked at her distraction as she continued to pop the buttons open one by one. “How about we do it against your door like horny adults instead then?” she sassed back. 

“I see you are going to be a handful ,” she murmured, her eyes now feasting on Andrea’s exposed cleavage. 

Taking Andrea against the front door, had been another inappropriate erotic dream she intended to turn into a reality, but that fantasy would have to wait for another time. 

“Bedroom NOW,” Miranda ordered as she slipped past Andrea, and made her way up the stairs. 

Andrea was rooted to the spot, her brain warning,  _ never go up the stairs.  _ Before she could tell herself she wasn't an Assistant any longer, Miranda's blouse landed on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Andrea looked at it in shock. The woman had just this second reprimanded her for treating her clothes with no respect, and here she was doing the exact same thing. She was just about to shout up that Miranda was a hypocrite, when a skirt landed on top. 

“Andrea," her name softy floated down from above. 

Shaking her head, she quickly stepped forward and picked up both Miranda's blouse and skirt, placing them on a spare hanger in the closet. 

“Andrea,” she heard again, as she closed the closet door. This time she made her way up the stairs without any hesitation. If Miranda's clothes were now in the closet, then surely the older woman was up there somewhere in only her lingerie. 

On reaching the top of the stairs, Andrea looked right, wondering where in the big house exactly Miranda's bedroom was. 

“Oh there you are, how many times must I scream your name?” 

Andrea spun around to the left, and felt all the moisture in her body head south between her legs.  _ Be still my beating vagina.  _

In a living room area on the first floor, Miranda was sat on a three seat, light blue suede sofa, flanked by two smaller brown suede chairs. Behind the sofa, spanning the entire wall, was the biggest bookcase she had ever seen. Miranda, in only her black lace bra and matching boy shorts, heels still on, looked as regal as ever. Her left leg was crossed over the right as she tapped her foot up and down with impatience. Her arms were stretched out along the back of the sofa, putting her own cleavage proudly on display. 

Andrea felt her jaw drop at the sight.  _ Oh Jesus Christ.  _ She licked her lips as she finally found her voice. “How many times must you scream my name? Take me to bed and let's find out.” 

“Acceptable," Miranda purred, curling her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. 

Andrea made it halfway to the sofa before Miranda stopped her.

“Wait... undress for me.” 

Stopping at Miranda's command, Andrea nearly stumbled at the order. She had always felt confident in her own skin. Until Runway. Until a size 2 was apparently the new 4, and 6 the new 14. Now, the woman who had once called her fat, wanted her to strip for her. 

“You are a very beautiful woman Andrea. I was wron g  to have ever called you fat." 

The surprise on Andrea’s face was evident.

“Please... let me see you.” 

Feeling her confidence grow slightly at Miranda's words, she continued to undo the buttons on her dress. She watched as Miranda observed her from the sofa. When she had reached the final button, she let the dress fall open. The jade satin balcony bra and bikini panties looked gorgeous against her skin. Miranda's breathing had deepened at the sight. Shrugging the dress over her shoulders, she allowed it to slide slowly down her arms, catching it in one hand before it hit the floor. Walking slowly towards Miranda with only a slight wobble in her step, she draped her dress over one of the smaller chairs, before stopping to stand in front of the older woman. 

Miranda’s gaze slowly travelled up from  b lack Blahnik pumps, toned legs and thighs, over a flat stomach to full firm breasts.  _ Oh to be 28 again.  _ Her mouth watered at the sight.  

“You are perfect,” Miranda said, looking up into eyes she could get lost in. Uncrossing her legs, she dropped her arms from the back of the sofa and leant forward slightly, placing her hands on either side of Andrea's hips, tugging her forward to stand between them. Her hands travelled from hips, down the back of smooth thighs and back up again to cup a toned ass. “And so soft." 

Andrea trembled at her touch. 

Sitting back against the sofa again, Miranda hooked her finger into the waistband of Andrea's panties, and pulled her forward to sit astride her. Now they were back in the same position as they were in the car. Andrea wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and dropped her head slightly, closing her eyes. Her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Look at me," Miranda ordered softly, lifting her chin and cupping her cheek. 

Andrea slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Miranda had let her walls down, her own emotions were clear as day in her gorgeous blue eyes. Nerves, desire and affection. “You are not alone in feeling overwhelmed my darling. I too am nervous, but please understand that  I do care for you, very deeply . ” 

Andrea laughed nervously. “I have dreamt about being in your arms for so long, I'm afraid that as soon as you touch me, it will all be over." 

Miranda's breath hitched at the thought of Andrea being so aroused because of her, she would climax instantly. She needed to try and put the young woman at ease. “As it's a Friday night, do you have any obligations this weekend?” she asked, her question hopeful. 

Andrea shook her head in the negative, her soft curls swung about her shoulders as she did.

“Caroline and Cassidy are away with their Grandmother. Can  I tempt you into staying for the weekend?” 

“I'm pretty sure you could tempt me into almost anything, but yes, I'd love to.” 

Miranda's eyes lit up with delight. “Then  I fully intend to test that theory for the next 48 hours," she said before placing her mouth on Andrea's. 

As a former Second Assistant, Andrea really should have known that Miranda Priestly, would apply 110% focus to any task she set her mind to. Andrea herself, was currently very focused on not climaxing the moment Miranda had wrapped her mouth around an erect nipple. She hadn't even noticed when Miranda's nimble fingers had found the front clasp to her bra, until it was open and half way down her arms. It was tossed in the direction of Andrea's dress and missed the chair. 

Andrea turned to see her bra on the floor and tutted. “We need to talk about your lack of respect for my clothes.” She dead-panned. 

“Oh shut up,” Miranda said as she flicked her tongue over a now very erect nipple. Andrea gasped and pushed her chest out to encourage more attention. Miranda took the invitation and sucked it deep into her mouth. 

“Oh god yes!" Andrea moaned, as one hand went to the back of Miranda's head keeping her mouth in place. The sucking turned to biting, blurring the line between pleasure and pain. Just when Andrea thought it was getting too much, Miranda switched her attention to the other breast.

Andrea's head dropped back as her hips started to rock forward, her clit ached to be touched. “Oh Jesus Miranda, if you continue doing that you are going to make me come.” 

“Go ahead,” Miranda mumbled around her breast. 

“But I want you to be touching me when I do.” she whined. 

Miranda smiled at the need in her tone, as she slid her hand beneath the waistband of Andrea's La Perla panties. 

“My goodness!  A re you always this wet?” she asked, as her fingers swiped through the flood between Andrea’s legs. 

“No , ” she breathed, “that's all your doing.”

Miranda slipped two fingers easily inside. “Good. That pleases me immensely.” 

“Oh Fuck yes!” Andrea shouted, before realising she had cursed. “Sorry," she winced. 

Miranda laughed. “There is a time and a place for bad language. The dinner table is never an acceptable place, whenever  I'm inside you, is the perfect time.” 

Andrea sighed in relief. “Thank God for that, because you feel so fucking good inside me, that's one rule I can't follow.” Miranda smirked before she twisted and flipped Andrea off her lap and onto the sofa. The brunette let out an oomph as her back hit the cushions, then moaned loudly as Miranda pushed deeper inside her. 

“Smooth move Priestly,” she laughed as she looked up into Miranda’s smiling face. Bringing her hand up, she tucked the silver forelock that had dropped down seductively over one eye, behind a delicate ear. “You're very beautiful when you smile.” Miranda blushed as she brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Andrea’s hips were thrusting in time with Miranda’s tongue and fingers. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she was aching to come. 

“Oh please Miranda , ” she begged. “You're driving me crazy, please make me come.” 

“Remove these , ” the older woman demanded, indicating the panties she had her hand inside, clearly not willing to remove her hand in order to do the job herself. Andrea brought both hands to her hips and pushed the soaked satin down her thighs as far as they would go. She tried to wriggle to get them the rest of the way off, but she was half pinned down by Miranda. She needed assistance. Growling with impatience, Miranda finally removed her fingers and practically ripped them off the young brunette, taking the Blahniks off with them. Andrea was now naked beneath her former boss and the feral look in her eye made her heart race.  

“Move up the sofa , ” Miranda ordered, as she removed her own heels and settled between two toned thighs. 

No sooner had Andrea scooted up the sofa did Miranda have her fingers buried back inside her. The brunette arched her back at the sudden fullness. They both moaned at the contact. 

“I adore how wet you are for me , ” Miranda moaned again. “I need to taste you. Hold your legs open for me." 

Andrea cursed again at the thought.

Embarrassment spread over her chest as she grabbed the back of both knees and opened herself up for Miranda. But any embarrassment she felt was soon forgotten, when a strong wet tongue licked the entire length of her sex. 

“Oh holy Fuck!” she shouted. 

Miranda groaned deep in her throat and licked her lips, taking the taste of her young lover into her mouth. “You taste  d ivine,” she said, before repeating the action again. 

“Oh Jesus  C hrist! Your mouth," Andrea panted. “You have no idea how many nights I have dreamt of having your demanding mouth on me.” 

Miranda continued to devour Andrea.  Changing her pattern from strokes to circles, her tongue from flat to pointy. Curling her fingers, she hit a sweet spot as Andrea arched up in pleasure. Her fingers were caught in a vice like grip as she felt Andrea’s walls start to pulse. Sensing her younger lover was close, she gave one final flick over her engorged clit before taking it into her mouth, and sucking hard. 

For all the noise and profanities she made, when Andrea finally came, she did so silently. Her back arched high off the cushions, stomach muscles convulsing,  one hand in Miranda's hair the other over her head holding on to the arm of the sofa, as if to ground her. It was the most beautiful sight Miranda had ever seen.  

Resting her head on Andrea's stomach, Miranda kept her fingers in place as she watched Andrea come down from her high. With the hand that was in Miranda’s hair now covering her eyes, she was trying hard to calm her breathing. Miranda placed a small kiss on her sensitive clit causing the young woman to jerk away, laughing. 

“Jesus Miranda , ” she said between heavy breaths, “ I s there nothing you don't excel at?”

Miranda smiled, but the truth was there was plenty she didn't excel at.  Relationships was one of those things, and sex was another, or maybe she could amend that to sex with men?

Miranda felt Andrea’s walls begin to relax enough for her to withdraw her fingers. As she rested her hand on Andrea’s hip, she felt the young woman's arms wrap around her shoulders. Lifting her head, she saw Andrea had closed her eyes. 

“You had better not be falling asleep on me young lady , " Miranda said, as she pushed herself up to  hover above Andrea. 

Andrea smiled before cracking one eye open. The sight of Miranda Priestly in her black lace lingerie, on all fours above her,  took her breath away. 

“No Ma’am , " she sassed back “Not when I've yet to have my dessert.” 

The intense look of desire in Andrea’s eyes made Miranda ache. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Andrea. 

“Bedroom NOW," Miranda demanded as she gracefully moved over Andrea and off the sofa. Andrea laughed. “Now where have I heard that before?” She said, her hand trailing up the inside of Miranda's thigh again. Miranda slapped her hand away as she took a step back out of reach. “No touching until the bedroom,” she said in her 'La Priestly' voice. 

Andrea groaned loudly. “Jesus that voice, do you know the effect it has on me?” But Miranda had already turned and was heading for the second staircase. Andrea watched as a perfect lace covered ass walked away from her.  _ 50 years old my ass!  _

A bra landed at the foot of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I borrowed that line from Tanya in Mamma Mia 2, but it's a great line right?


	3. Chapter 3

“Goddammit Miranda!” Andrea shouted, willing her jello legs to work. “I wanted to undress you.” Laughter floated down from above. Once Andrea was finally able to move, she took off up the stairs scanning the layout of the second floor. The staircase continued up to her left, a corridor of doors to her right.  _ Where the hell is she?  _ She had just started to turn right, ready to start opening doors, when she heard something drop to the floor. She knew as soon as she turned around what she would find. Black lace boy shorts at the foot of the stairs.  _ Goddammit!  _

“Andrea,” Miranda’s melodious voice floated down after her shorts. “First door on the right, don't make me start without you.” 

_ Jesus Christ, what a sight that would be!  _ Andrea thought as she raced up another flight of stairs and caught up to Miranda. The layout of the third floor appeared to be similar to that of the second. 

Spinning the older woman around she pushed her against the wall. Pinning her arms above her head, their bodies pressed tight together. Miranda gave a shriek before Andrea kissed her hard, forcing her tongue into her mouth. 

Dropping her hands from where they pinned Miranda’s to the wall, she cupped her face as she deepened the kiss. Pushing her hips against the older woman, who moaned into her mouth as she pushed back. Her hands dropped again, this time to Miranda's breasts as she immediately pinched two erect nipples, hard. Miranda pulled her head away to cry out in pleasure.

“You think you are so clever, teasing me , " Andrea whispered into Miranda's ear, as she slipped her thigh between the older  woman's legs. She started to rock her hips, Miranda's arousal coated her thigh. “I will make you pay for that.” 

Miranda was so turned on her head was swimming. Men had tried to dominate her in bed before and she had never allowed it. But for Andrea, oh for Andrea, she knew she would submit. 

“I want you on a bed , " Miranda whined.  

“And I might want to fuck you against this wall, Andrea retorted. “You don't get to call all the shots my beautiful girl.” 

Miranda’s knees gave way on hearing Andrea's domineering words. Her sex clenched with an aching need to have Andrea take her. 

“Oh god please, Andrea, please I need you inside me.” 

“Oh yes! I like the sound of you begging.”  S he said as she pulled away and disappeared through the first door on the right, leaving the Editor wanting. 

Miranda's eyes opened in shock then narrowed.  _ Why the little…  _ “And people say I'm evil " Miranda hissed as she stormed into her bedroom, stopping abruptly before she knocked the  b runette over. Andrea hadn't made it very far into the room. She was stood staring at the bed with a strange expression on her face. Miranda guessed at what she was thinking and the fire in her veins dampened at the sight. “Don't worry, it's a new bed , ” she said, wrapping her arms around Andrea from behind. “The only orgasms it's seen are self induced.” She kissed her shoulder hoping she had guessed correctly. 

Andrea turned in her arms with a smile on her face. “How do you do that?” She whispered. “How do you seem to know what I'm thinking?” Miranda frowned. “I'm not certain, maybe in the same way you were able to read my mind when you were my Assistant.” Andrea thought about that. There were a few months before she had quit, whereby they had been so in tune with each other it was scary. It had pissed Emily off no end. 

“Speaking of reading minds ” Miranda said lightly, kissing Andrea once on the mouth. “Tell me, what am I thinking right now?” Andrea’s eyes went dark as she returned to the moment. 

“Hmmm , ” Andrea said playfully, “let me see if my superpower still works.” She looked deep into blue eyes hazy with desire and whispered, “You want me to take you. You want me to fuck you so hard and so deep you will still feel me between your legs tomorrow.” 

Miranda gasped. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes," Miranda replied without any hesitation. It was true, she did trust Andrea, more than she had realised. 

“Then get on the end of bed on all fours.” 

Miranda swallowed hard, her sex clenched again as she pressed her now wet thighs together. She had never been so aroused in her life. Moving slowly to the bed she positioned herself as per Andrea’s  instructions and waited. 

Andrea stood stunned. She was not surprised by this dominant side of her personality, although she had not been able to act on it since her college days. What she had been completely surprised by, was that the ‘always in control’ Editor in Chief had allowed it, and not only allowed it, but had seemed completely turned on at the thought.  

“Spread your legs , beautiful,” Andrea ordered softly , as she moved to the end of the bed. “Make room for me.” Miranda did as she was told, adjusting her position on the bed. Andrea looked down at her former boss.  _ Jesus Fuck!  _ It was her ultimate wet dream come true. 

Placing her hands on two slim hips, Andrea slid her palms up Miranda's back, her thumbs applying pressure as she went. Miranda moaned loudly and dipped her back as strong hands moved up from the base of her spine to her shoulders. “Your skin is flawless , ” Andrea said, the awe evident in her tone. Finding a knot in Miranda's left shoulder, she worked her two thumbs over it before continuing back down her spine. Miranda moaned again. “Catherine is fired , " she mumbled, dropping her head onto the bed, “her services are no longer required.” Andrea laughed, “I am not replacing your Masseus e,” she stated as her hands travelled around from a smooth back, over hips and up an equally smooth torso. She could feel Miranda's stomach muscles jumping beneath her fingers. “Besides,” Andrea continued, “I hope she has never touched you like thi s, ” she said, as her hands came up to cup two small breasts. Miranda dipped her back again, pressing her breasts harder into Andrea's warm hands. Fingers moved to play with two hard nipples, causing Miranda to push back into Andrea, feeling the fine coarse hairs against her backside. “Sadly n o," Miranda sighed, seeming genuinely disappointed by that fact. “Miranda!” Andrea admonished removing her right hand to spank the older woman. The guttural groan Miranda let out, had Andrea grinning from ear to ear. 

“So you like being spanked, do you?” 

“So it would seem,” Miranda replied, her voice sounding as surprised as she felt. _What is she doing to me?_  

The second smack was slightly harder. “That's something we shall save for another tim e," she said as she rubbed her palm over the red mark on a perfect pale cheek. “But for no w,” she said, sliding her hand from cheek to between Miranda's legs, “I think you are in need of something else.”  

“YES!” Miranda breathed, pushing her hips back again as she felt Andrea’s fingers play between her legs. 

“You are so  wet," Andrea said as she stroked through Miranda’s hot and swollen sex. “I can smell your arousal from here." 

“Andrea" Miranda whined. 

“I suggest you hold onto somethin g,” she instructed, as she pushed two strong fingers inside Miranda. 

Miranda’s knuckles had gone white from gripping the duvet so hard. Her former Second Assistant was currently stood behind her setting a punishing pace with two, possibly three fingers deep inside her. The young brunette was not being gentle, and Miranda had to admit to thoroughly enjoying that she wasn't. God! She was certainly wet enough, and Andrea was right, she would be sore in the morning. An image of this scene played out over her desk flashed through her mind and she moaned at the thought. Andrea taking her in her office had been another fantasy of hers, one she might even reconsider her ‘No sex in the office’ rule for. 

Andrea twisted her fingers hitting a new spot that made Miranda lurch forward and cry out. “Oh god yes! there...right there...don't  stop, ” she ordered. Miranda could feel something big start to build. Her whole body was on fire, she could feel the sweat trickling down her spine as her muscles started to shake with the exertion of keeping her upright. Andrea's left hand dropped from holding onto her left shoulder to between her thighs as she rubbed tight fast circles against her swollen clit. Miranda cried out again. 

“I need more hand s," Andrea growled in frustration, “what I wouldn't give for my strap-on right now." Miranda whimpered. “Would you like that?” She asked, “Would you enjoy being fucked by my cock, leaving both my hands free to caress you?” Miranda's head dropped to the bed, she was going crazy with desire. “Yes" she croaked out as she exploded into a million pieces. A gush of fluid soaked Andrea’s hand as Miranda went rigid, the most intense orgasm ripped from her. 

Andrea gasped.  _ So female ejaculation wasn't a myth.  _

Miranda's body finally went slack, as she collapsed fully onto the bed breathing hard. Andrea gently removed her fingers and lay down next to the exhausted older woman her hand stroking her back in a soothing gesture. 

Brushing sweat soaked hair out of her face, Miranda turned her head and tried to focus on her young lover. “H...How did you?” She asked, her voice hoarse, mouth dry. 

Andrea smiled. “That was all you beautiful, you were amazing.” Miranda blushed. “I can't mov e." she admitted with a little laugh. “We have all weekend” Andrea replied, “I'm not going anywhere.”  

She pulled the Editor into her arms and grabbed the comforter at the end of the bed to cover them up. 

“You definitely have this jo b," Miranda said sounding sleepy as she snuggled against the brunette. 

“It's the job a million girls would kill fo r," Andrea replie d, as she kissed the temple of a now sleeping Miranda, and closed her own eyes. 

“I love my job.” 

 


End file.
